Toi, moi, et les chats
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Arthur adopte des chatons. Quand il est forcé de s'absenter, qui d'autre que Eames pourrait jouer les cat-sitters? SLASH Arthur/Eames, TRADUCTION de la fic de ifeelbetter.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Chris Nolan, à la Warner Bros. et à Legendary Pictures._

**Original:** _Just_ _Us_ _and_ _the_ _Cats_, par ifeelbetter disponible à l'adresse suivante : http :/ suchdisguise . livejournal . com / 7098 . html  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Arthur/Eames  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluffity-fluff

**Traduction** benebu, octobre 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Toi, moi, et les chats<strong>

Il y avait eu une énorme explosion. Arthur soutenait que c'était de la faute de Eames, parce que Eames avait simplement _dû_ dire à cette fille au bar (et à son petit ami qui, soyons honnêtes, semblait tout aussi intéressé) où le trouver, et après, il s'était trouvé qu'ils étaient des espions ou quelque chose, et une équipe de guérilla avait fait sauter l'étage supérieur de leur hôtel.

Eames était sûr qu'on pouvait présenter les choses comme étant de la faute d'Arthur. Il travaillait l'angle philosophique (à son avis, sa meilleure chance était, 'ce n'est pas le boulot du _faussaire_ de faire les vérifications d'antécédents, surtout pas quand il y a une partie à trois sur la table. C'est le boulot de l'_organisateur,_') alors qu'Arthur claquait son sac d'armement sur la table de l'entrepôt, tout en maintenant un flot continu de remontrances.

Le fracas du sac militaire quand il cogna contre le dessus de la table provoqua le plus étrange des sons. Arthur s'arrêta au milieu de sa harangue et Eames mit temporairement de côté le projet C'Etait De La Faute d'Arthur. La table fit à nouveau le bruit. Arthur se pencha, s'accroupissant pour voir entre les pieds grêles du meuble.

_Arthur_ émit alors le plus étrange des sons. Ça commença comme un gazouillis, mais Arthur le ravala avant que Eames n'ait eu le temps de ciller.

« Est-ce que tu viens de… » commença-t-il à demander, incrédule, quand il vit ce qui avait distrait Arthur.

Arthur se releva, un minuscule chaton recroquevillé dans chaque main. L'un était roux et l'autre était d'un brun tacheté avec le ventre et les pattes blancs. Ils bâillaient tous les deux, ayant été réveillés par le bruit trop fort.

« Comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivés là, vous deux ? » demanda Arthur, la voix dégoulinant de chaleur. Eames se sentit inexplicablement se hérisser.

Le petit chaton roux s'étira alors qu'il bâillait plus grand encore, et un courant d'air aurait renversé Arthur.

« Ce sont des _chatons_, Arthur, » indiqua Eames avec raideur. « Mets-les simplement dehors et revenons-en à nos moutons. Tu étais en train de me dire combien j'étais atroce… ? » Mais même ça ne put attirer de nouveau l'attention d'Arthur vers lui, pas avec ces boules de poils qui le distrayaient.

« Où est vôtre maman ? » gazouilla Arthur. Il reposa doucement les chats par terre et fit balancer un doigt devant eux. Le roux – chaton et déjà jouisseur, apparemment – frotta sa tête contre le doigt offert.

« Là dehors, selon toute probabilité, » dit Eames. « Fichons-les simplement à la porte, d'accord ? »

Arthur lui adressa un regard noir, mais seulement pour la forme. Il était bien trop ensorcelé par les chatons. « On ne peut pas simplement laisser des chatons dans la nature, Eames. Ce serait cruel. »

« La _nature_ ? On est à Paris, pas dans la jungle. Il y a des tas de chats errants. » Eames fronça le nez. « Ils auront plein d'amis qui les attendront, juste là dehors, à mon avis. Tu peux les ficher dehors dès que tu veux. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Eames. » Arthur eut un sourire bêta pour le chaton au ventre blanc qui avait roulé sur le dos pour donner de gentils coups de pattes à son doigt. Il caressa son petit ventre et fut récompensé par un ronronnement hésitant.

« Comment ça, ridicule ? Tu ne veux pas… » Eames commença à sentir un frisson venir « …tu ne vas pas les garder, si ? »

« Hein ? » Arthur fronça les sourcils et le sourire idiot disparut. Eames se sentit immédiatement un peu coupable. « Oh. Je… je ne sais pas. »

Eames abandonna en soupirant. « Bon, je vais aller leur acheter de la nourriture, hein ? »

Le chaton roux le regarda, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire, et émit le plus petit des miaulements. Le visage d'Arthur s'attendrit à nouveau.

« Et de la litière pour chat, » ajouta-t-il. Arthur désigna le roux du doigt. « Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime bien. » Le chaton approchait dangereusement du bord de la table, alors c'est vraiment pour qu'Arthur ne prenne pas son air boudeur qu'Eames tendit la main et l'attrapa alors qu'il commençait à basculer du bord.

Il tint le chaton par la peau du cou et le garda aussi loin de son visage qu'il le put, le gardant sans pouvoir faire autrement à bout de bras. Celui-ci émit de nouveau le miaulement pitoyable et agita ses pattes dans le vide. Eames le reposa doucement sur la table.

Arthur le regardait différemment, réalisa-t-il. Eames baissa la tête et battit en retraite pour aller chercher le nécessaire avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

Il essuya ses mains contre ses jambes de pantalon, essayant de faire partir les poils de chat. Ils accrochaient simplement plus quand il frottait.

Il éternua en fermant la porte derrière lui.

XoXoX

Bien sûr, Arthur ne voulait pas entendre parler de déplacer les chats les quelques jours qui suivirent. Eames lui rappela que Cobb arriverait dans une semaine et qu'il n'approuverait en aucune façon la présence de chatons dans l'entrepôt.

Arthur eût une moue renfrognée. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Eames désigna le petit chaton roux (Arthur lui avait donné un nom, ce à quoi Eames s'était opposé par principe, puis de façon plus véhémente encore quand Arthur l'avait appelé Balenciaga et le marron et blanc Fendi) qui mordillait gaiement la détente d'une des plus grosses armes.

« Il n'est pas _chargé_, » déclara Arthur d'un ton pétulant, comme si c'était le problème.

« C'est un _chaton_ avec un _lance-grenade_ » insista Eames.

Arthur se contenta d'adresser son petit sourire niais à Balenciaga et persista à ne pas voir le problème.

Cobb appela deux jours plus tard et leur dit qu'il avait besoin d'Arthur à Venise aussi tôt que possible.

Arthur était redevenu brusque et froid de nouveau en entendant la voix de Cobb, tout en professionnalisme, adieu les sourires niais. Eames, quoiqu'il dédaigne les chatons et pense qu'ils devraient être tenus à l'écart de l'armement, regrettait le sourire stupide.

Le soir même, Arthur boucla sa petite valise (il voyageait toujours léger) et, après avoir fermé les deux verrous, soupira. Fendi tirailla le bas de son pantalon et s'allongea sur le dos quand Arthur baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne peux pas t'emmener à Venise, » dit-il au chaton.

« Il ne parle pas anglais, » fit remarquer Eames.

Arthur l'ignora. « Je _suis_ désolé, » dit-il tristement.

Quand il leva la tête vers Eames, les yeux tout grands ouverts et la lèvre inférieure à un cheveu de trembloter, Eames se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se faire embobiner.

« Oh non, » dit-il. Il se mit à reculer, agitant frénétiquement les mains.

« Seulement jusqu'à ce que je revienne. » Arthur se pencha sur Fendi et lui chatouilla le ventre. Fendi entoura affectueusement ses pattes de devant autour de son doigt comme pour dire _maintenant __ce __doigt __m__'__appartient_.

Eames était sûr que Fendi était démoniaque.

« Balenciaga t'aime bien, » fit remarquer Arthur.

Eames ne pouvait pas le nier, quoiqu'il aurait aimé essayer, parce que Balenciaga était dans sa poche à ce moment-là. Il sortit la tête pile à cet instant et miaula.

Arthur attrapa Fendi par terre et celui-ci se roula contre son épaule en un boule chaude.

« C'est de ta faute si notre hôtel a sauté, » ajouta Arthur d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. « Et je ne t'ai même pas crié dessus tant que ça. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je suis tiré d'affaire pour ça si je garde tes fichus chats ? » demanda Eames, méfiant. « Parce que je crois que c'était un peu de ta faute aussi. J'en suis presque sûr. »

« C'est faux. Et oui, on serait quittes si tu gardais mes chats. »

Arthur s'était approché plus près de Eames qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait volontairement pour lui tendre Fendi. Il resta tout près, grattant derrière les oreilles de Fendi qui frottait son nez contre l'épaule de Eames. Eames regarda la tendresse sur le visage d'Arthur, puis le petit chaton qui avait escaladé son épaule et s'enroulait maintenant autour de son cou. Quand Arthur tendit le bras pour caresser la tête du chaton, ses doigts frôlèrent la joue de Eames.

« Bon, d'accord, » convint-il. « Je garderai tes fichus chatons. »

Eames frissonna sous le sourire d'Arthur et ne commença même pas à se mettre en colère quand Arthur fut retenu à Venise, puis à Rome, puis à Madrid. Avant de s'en rendre compte, ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait les chatons et Cobb continuait à faire faire le tour du monde à Arthur et Eames était toujours coincé avec les chats.

XoXoX

Sa mère les surveillait quand il devait quitter la ville – elle pensait qu'il était steward dans une compagnie aérienne parce que c'était un mensonge qu'il aimait. La première fois qu'il avait sonné à sa porte avec eux dans un panier de transport fut la première fois que sa mère l'accueillit par autre chose que « Grand dieux mon chéri, mais qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_ à tes cheveux ? » Il les avait laissés là des semaines entières au début, mais il se sentait de plus en plus coupable à chaque fois qu'il s'accrochaient à lui pathétiquement, passionnément quand il revenait. Sa conscience le travaillait et il acceptait moins de boulots qu'auparavant.

Il recevait des coups de fil de temps en temps (« 50 000 $ pour une heure de boulot à Hong Kong, mec. Une occase _en __or_ ! » ou « Ce type est _plein __aux __as_, mec, il est prêt à jouer sa maison et la maison, c'est un manoir ! ») et il répondait des trucs du gens, « Sympa, mon pote, mais j'ai un emploi du temps de dingue, » même si son agenda n'avait jamais été si peu rempli.

Balenciaga le suivait partout dans la maison et aimait s'enrouler autour de son cou quand il dormait. Il réveillait souvent Eames en lui donnant de gentils coups de patte sur le bout du nez. Même s'il n'avait pas rêvé depuis des années, pas un vrai rêve, ça rappelait à Eames l'impression qu'ils donnaient. C'était _presque_ comme de rêver, décida Eames, de se réveiller avec un chat sur le nez.

Fendi était moins démonstratif et il se languit d'Arthur des semaines durant avant d'autoriser Eames à le gratter derrière les oreilles et même là, il semblait accorder à Eames un privilège. Fendi serait toujours le chat d'Arthur, apparemment.

Il n'eut plus de nouvelles d'Arthur, plus pendant trois ans. Eames essaya de savoir, nonchalamment, si Arthur était blessé, à la retraite, ou s'il se cachait, mais personne ne répondit et il n'avait pas le cran de poser sérieusement la question, pas quand ça aurait signifié que tout le monde saurait qu'il cherchait.

Fendi se morfondait toujours. Trois ans qu'il était parti, et il se morfondait toujours à cause Arthur. Eames connaissait le sentiment.

« Il vaut mieux que tu apprennes ça maintenant, » dit-il à Fendi un soir, quand il surprit le chat à regarder par la fenêtre. « Les hommes te quitteront toujours. »

Fendi lui adressa un regard entendu. Il aurait presque juré qu'il levait un sourcil félin.

« Je suis sérieux, » insista-t-il, se penchant en avant dans son fauteuil, « autant dire les choses telles qu'elles sont : il nous a abandonnés. » Il cilla. « Toi. Il t'a abandonné. » Il fronça les sourcils. Balenciaga miaula bruyamment sur ses genoux, toujours terriblement jouisseur. Il lui gratta distraitement le ventre.

« Ignore Balenciaga, » dit-il à Fendi. « Il ne comprend pas ton tourment, parce que c'est un jouisseur. » Fendi inclina la tête, mais semblait écouter. « Et puis, il a placé ses espoirs en _moi_, et _je_ ne déçois jamais. Les maigrichons en costume classe, ils ne font rien qu'à décevoir. »

Fendi sauta de l'appui de fenêtre et traversa la pièce, laissant le fauteuil de Eames derrière lui.

« Très bien. Ignore-moi tant que tu veux, » lança-t-il au chat, « c'est ton cœur qui sera brisé. »

Il y eut une toux discrète derrière lui. Eames se leva en toute hâte de son fauteuil, faisant tomber et filer en lieu sûr un Balenciaga indigné.

Arthur tenait Fendi dans ses bras, l'air stupéfait.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tout ça, » affirma Eames de façon préemptive. « A moins que tu n'aies rien entendu. Est-ce que, » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir, « tu n'as, tu sais, _pas_ entendu ? »

Arthur regarda Fendi. « Est-ce que je t'ai brisé le cœur, Fendi ? » demanda-t-il, souriant. Fendi miaula bruyamment.

« Il dit seulement ça pour obtenir tes faveurs, » dit Eames. « Il s'est _langui_. »

« Est-ce que tu t'es langui ? » demanda Arthur, regardant toujours le chat. Fendi s'accrocha à un des doigts d'Arthur, de la même façon que quand il était chaton, la même déclaration de propriété. « Je suis désolé que tu te sois langui à cause de moi. »

« Bon, ça va, » dit Eames, se frottant la nuque. « Ce n'est qu'un chat. Il te pardonnera toujours. »

Arthur croisa son regard et le soutint un moment.

« C'est bon à savoir, » dit-il finalement. Il détourna le regard, comme s'il avait obtenu une réponse des yeux de Eames quoique Eames ne sache pas ce que c'était ou, en toute franchise, quelle avait été la question.

Ça avait du être quelque chose de bien, cependant, parce qu'Arthur approcha de lui, déposa Fendi sur le fauteuil libéré, et attira Eames à lui.

« Merci d'avoir gardé mes chats, » dit Arthur, juste avant d'embrasser Eames tendrement, profondément.


End file.
